Anjos da Guerra
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: O que você seria capaz de suportar por amor? Você enfrentaria o inferno? Será que o amor é capaz de sobreviver a uma guerra?


**Anjos da Guerra**

**-**

"_O que você seria capaz de suportar por amor?"_

By Asuka Maxwell

Gundam Wing

Yaoi

Universo Alternativo

Genero: Romance, Drama, Angust, Tragedie

Casal principal: HeeroxDuo

Baseado no clipe da musica Wake Me Up When September Ends do Green Day, Where´d you go do Fort Minor e em outras musicas.

**Sinopse: **Decidido a ficar com Duo, Heero se alista no exercito pensando apenas em ter dinheiro para sustentar uma vida a dois ao lado de Duo, mas... Ele não tinha parado para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos... Teria que enfrentar uma guerra longe de Duo... O que você seria capaz de suportar por amor?

* * *

**Where'd you go?**

**  
I miss you so,  
**

**Seems like it's been forever,  
**

**That you've been gone,  
**

**Please, come back home...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

-

"_Como eu vejo o Duo?" Bem... Eu o vejo como sendo a descrição perfeita de um anjo embora ele seja um tagarela compulsivo e um pouco desajeitado. Ele é totalmente o oposto de mim, ele é sempre alegre, sorridente, está sempre fazendo piada de tudo, o modo como ele encara a vida é sempre positivo, não importa qual seja a dificuldade ele sempre encontra o lado positivo das coisas enquanto eu..._

_Eu não sei como Duo foi se apaixonar por mim, eu sou tão... Sem graça... Eu não sei sorri ou contar piadas como ele, mas Duo disse que eu sei faze-lo feliz, e eu realmente quero isso, eu realmente quero fazê-lo feliz, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu quero fazer algo por minha própria vontade e não por obrigação, Duo me ensinou a ser forte, e eu quero ser forte para poder apoiá-lo, Duo me ensinou a sentir, eu quero sentir para poder amá-lo, Duo me ensinou tantas coisas..._

_Eu perdi minha mãe aos seis anos de idade, eu mal me lembro dela, eu fui criado em um internato militar para garotos, o meu pai é um militar, ele estava sempre se mudando por causa de sua profissão e por isso ele quase nunca ia me visitar, mas, quando o internato onde eu morava foi fechado, por causa de denuncias de maus tratos, eu acho, eu fui morar com meu pai e, para variar, ele estava se mudando de novo para outra cidade, eu não fazia a menor questão de me mudar para uma cidade do interior, mas se eu soubesse o que eu iria encontrar nessa cidade... Eu teria morado toda a minha vida nela._

_Duo mora numa casa ao lado da minha, ao mesmo tempo em que estamos pertos nós estamos tão distantes... Eu não vejo problema nenhum em me relacionar com Duo, mesmo ele s4endo um garoto como eu, eu nunca me relacionei com uma mulher antes, mas não me importo porque eu sei que é Duo que eu quero._

_Quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava com Duo e estava gostando dele mais do que deveria, meu pai se revoltou disse que jamais permitiria que seu filho namorasse uma bichinha, eu me ofendi muito quando ele se referiu ao Duo desta maneira, o Duo não é uma bichinha, o Duo é o Duo, ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo._

_Mas eu não podia enfrentar o meu pai, era como ele sempre dizia que um soldado não pode enfrentar seu superior. Tudo que eu queria era poder levar o Duo pra bem longe dessa cidade, para bem longe do meu pai, para um lugar onde ninguém pudesse se opor a nos dois._

_Mas eu não sou um estúpido, eu sei que não tenho dinheiro para isso. O Duo trabalha tanta naquela lanchonete para poder ajudar a mãe dele. Eu queria poder ajudar também, eu queria poder dar uma boa vida pra ele, assim ele nunca mais teria que trabalhar em um lugar como aquele, agüentando as humilhações que ele agüenta._

_Eu queria poder fazer tantas coisas por ele... Mas tudo é uma questão de dinheiro nesse mundo... E eu já me decidi... Eu vou fugir com Duo daqui... Eu vou arrumar a grana que precisamos para poder morarmos juntos, bem longe daqui... Eu prometo que vou tirá-lo desse buraco..._

_Eu só espero que ele me perdoe e compreenda que o que estou fazendo é por nos dois... Eu ainda vou fazê-lo muito feliz... Assim que eu sobreviver a essa guerra..._

**-**

**-**

-Vem cá.

Heero o puxa para um abraço forte, sentia que se não o abraçasse agora aquele momento poderia simplesmente escapar de suas mãos.

**-**Dizem que a vida é curta. – Heero fala o apertando em seu abraço. –Dizem que você acorda um dia e... – Heero o desprende do abraço para olhar no fundo dos seus olhos. –Eles não estão mais lá. Todos os seus sonhos e, tudo que você sempre desejou e quis se foi, assim, do nada.

Heero olha bem no fundo dos olhos do garoto a sua frente e passa delicadamente a mão direita por sua face, como se contemplasse a visão de um anjo.

-As pessoas... As pessoas ficam velhas, as coisas mudam e... As situações mudam, o que eu quero é... Eu quero que este momento, este dia, os meus sentimentos por você, como você esta agora, a forma como olho para você, quero que isto dure pra sempre.

Heero olhava ternamente para o anjo a sua frente.

-Vai durar. – Duo diz sorrindo. –Vamos sempre ter isto e um ao outro, e nada pode mudar isso. Mas quero que saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Sempre... Eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca vou te deixar.

Heero encosta delicadamente seus lábios nos de Duo.

-Eu te amo. – Duo declara.

Heero sorri ao ouvir tais palavras, suavemente beija a ponta do nariz de Duo em um sinal terno, depois lhe dá um selinho na boca.

-Eu sei. Eu sei. – Heero confirma abraçando Duo novamente.

-Nunca me deixe. – Duo implora assustado com um pensamento que passou por sua mente, imaginando como seria terrível sua vida sem Heero.

-Não vou.

-Nunca me deixe. - Duo continua a implorar tentando afastar os maus pensamentos de sua mente.

-Não vou. Não vou. – Heero tenta acalma-lo certo de que nunca iria deixá-lo.

Juntos eles tinham a certeza de que seriam fortes.

Estavam no lugar secreto de encontro dos dois, um local afastado da pequena cidade onde viviam um campo que, na primavera, enchia de lindas flores entre elas a preferia de Duo que eram os girassóis. Sempre que tinham algum tempo livre iam se encontrar nesse campo, este lugar era um paraíso particular dos dois, um lugar onde podiam esquecer as dificuldades de suas vidas, um lugar onde podiam esquecer tudo que os impediam de ficarem juntos.

Carregando Duo nas costas Heero caminhava por entre as flores, os momentos que passavam ali eram únicos. Duo estava com a cabeça encostada nos ombros de Heero, seus olhos sonolentos se negavam a ficar abertos, Heero vendo que Duo quase dormia quis fazer uma brincadeira com eles, começando a correr assustando Duo que estava sendo carregando.

-Você ta maluco? O que ta fazendo? – Duo se assusta.

Heero apenas ria da cara de Duo e continuando correndo ate se desequilibrar com o peso de Duo em suas costas caindo no campo tendo a sua queda amortecida pelas flores, eles rolam pelo chão rindo da situação inusitada.

-Seu doido. – Duo ri acusando Heero.

-Desculpe.

-Eu estou com fome. Você não? – Duo pergunta.

-Agora que você falou, acho que estou com fome sim.

-Vamos comer cachorro quente?

-Ta bom.

-O ultimo a chegar paga a conta. – Duo sai correndo primeiro deixando Heero em desvantagem.

Eles correm ate chegar à estrada de terra que leva ate a cidade.

-Pára. – Heero grita.

-Só porque você esta em desvantagem é? – Duo ri parando ofegante.

Os dois seguem caminhando pela estrada de terra ate chegar à cidade. Vão ate uma lanchonete mais próxima Duo corre para ser o primeiro a chegar.

-Ah... Você perdeu... Agora paga a conta!! – Duo ri de Heero.

Eles pedem dois cachorros-quentes e quando Heero vai pagar ele percebe que estava totalmente sem dinheiro, ficando sem graça por não ter como pagar na frente de Duo e da garçonete que esperava receber.

-Pode deixar que eu pago. – Duo retira uma nota de seu bolso e paga.

-Depois eu prometo que te pago.

-Esquece isso Heero.

Eles comem o cachorro-quente fazendo gracinhas entre si. O sol já estava quase se pondo quando terminaram, Duo olhou triste para o céu vendo que seu tempo com Heero hoje já estava no fim.

-Eu tenho que ir agora Hee.

-Por quê? Vamos aproveitar a noite hoje. Vamos aproveitar que meu pai esta fora da cidade. – Heero pedia esperançoso.

-Me desculpe, eu realmente não posso. Tenho que ficar no turno da noite hoje lá na lanchonete. – Duo diz desanimado só de pensar em ter que trabalhar.

-Um dia eu ainda te tiro daquela espelunca. Eu não gosto que você trabalhe lá.

-Eu não vou trabalhar lá pra sempre. Mas infelizmente eu preciso do dinheiro. – Duo diz ainda desanimado. – Vamos logo, eu não quero chegar atrasado e ter que ouvir a bruxa da minha patroa resmungando no meu ouvido.

-É tem razão.

Os dois caminharam em direção a casa de Heero, Duo morava com sua mãe no mesmo quarteirão que Heero na casa do lado da casa dele.

Heero morava com o pai, um general do exercito, e infelizmente seu pai aplicava tudo que aprendera no quartel em casa, impunha regras absurdas a Heero, alem de ser muito rígido quanto à disciplina. Morava há pouco tempo naquela cidade, seu pai havia sido transferido para trabalhar em uma base do exercito que tinha sido construída próxima à cidade, vivia se mudando graças ao trabalho de seu pai, quando ficou sabendo que iria morar nunca pequena cidade do interior Heero havia odiado a idéia porem agora agradecia mil vezes por seu pai ter sido transferido para aquela cidade, pois foi justamente ali que Heero encontrara um sentido para sua vida...

Chegando a porta da casa de Heero eles teriam que se despedir.

-Chegamos. – Duo comenta ao chegarem à porta da casa de Heero.

-Infelizmente.

-Vamos nos ver amanhã? – Duo pergunta.

-Eu não sei se vou poder. Meu pai chega amanhã de viajem e você sabe ne?

-Eu sei.

O pai de Heero era totalmente, completamente, absolutamente contra o relacionamento de Heero com Duo. Não admitiria jamais que seu único filho tivesse um relacionamento homossexual. Por isso Duo e Heero se esforçavam ao máximo para não serem vistos juntos, Duo não queria causar problemas para Heero, pois sabia do que o pai dele era capaz de fazer se os vissem juntos.

Heero puxa Duo para um beijo, mas ao se beijarem Duo empurra Heero se afastando dele.

-Aqui não! E se o seu pai nos vir juntos?

-Relaxa. – Heero tenta acalmar Duo. –Meu pai esta viajando lembra-se?

-Eu sei, mas eu prefiro não arriscar.

-Vem cá. –Heero puxa Duo para um abraço. –Eu amo tanto você!

-EU SABIA QUE DEVERIA TER TE LEVADO COMIGO!

Duo e Heero se afastam assustados ao ouvir a voz do pai de Heero. Ele saiu de dentro da casa gritando como um cão feroz pronto pra atacar quem quer que fosse.

-P... Pai? – Heero estava completamente surpreso por ver que seu pai havia chegado mais cedo que o esperado.

-SEU MOLEQUE MALDITO! – o pai de Heero a agarra pelo braço violentamente arrastando-o para longe de Duo.

-PÁRA! – Duo grita ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Heero. –Você esta machucando ele.

-CALA BOCA SUA BICHINHA! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ TE DISSE PARA FICAR LONGE DO MEU FILHO? – o pai de Heero berrava ofendendo Duo.

Duo olha desesperado sem saber o que fazer ao ver Heero sendo arrastado para dentro de casa sem fazer nada. Não conseguia entender como um homem podia ser tão incompreensível com o próprio filho, muito da personalidade fechada e inexpressiva de Heero era conseqüência de sua rígida criação, Duo se lembrava como havia sido difícil romper a barreira que Heero colocava entre ele e o mundo. Fora muito difícil vencer o muro que Heero colocava em seus sentimentos e agora que Heero estava começando a realmente ser um ser humano normal seu pai havia descoberto o relacionamento de Heero com Duo e fazia de tudo para separá-los inclusive espancar Heero cada vez que os pegavam juntos.

-Eu vou te mandar para um colégio militar bem longe dessa maldita cidade! – o pai de Heero gritava ao mesmo tempo em que o arrastava para dentro de casa.

Duo olhava a cena sem poder fazer nada, pois sabia que se interferisse poderia ser muito pior. Ele apenas se ajoelhou no chão chorando, chorar era tudo que ele podia fazer ao ver seu amado Heero sendo carregado para mais uma cena de torturas.

Duo correu para sua casa tentando afastar todas aquelas lembranças recentes de sua mente, chegou em casa e se trancou no quarto, não demorou muito e ele começou a ouvir os gritos vindos da casa de Heero, ele apenas tapou seus ouvidos tentando não pensar em tudo que Heero estava sofrendo neste momento. Era angustiante ouvir o que se passava com seu amor sem poder mover um dedo para ajudá-lo.

Tentando ignorar tudo isso Duo foi tomar banho, pois infelizmente tinha que trabalhar para conseguir manter um teto sobre sua cabeça, já que sua casa estava hipotecada e sua mãe ganhava muito pouco trabalhando como bibliotecária de um colégio.

-

-

Após ter apanhado e ouvido o sermão de seu pai, Heero se encontrava em seu quarto, deitado na cama, encarando o vazio, por que ele não podia simplesmente ser feliz ao lado de Duo? Por que tudo na sua vida tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que ele foi se apaixonar justamente pela pessoa mais improvável desse mundo? Duo era totalmente o contrario dele, ele era alegre, extrovertido, agitado, estava sempre sorrindo, não tinha problema algum em se relacionar com as pessoas enquanto Heero... Era totalmente anti-social, triste, quieto, calado, fechado... Realmente os opostos se atraiam.

Heero tentava encontrar uma maneira de ficar ao lado de Duo, seu pai prometera manda-lo para uma escola superior para militares que ficava do outro lado do país, e ele sabia que, quando seu pai prometia alguma coisa, com certeza cumpriria. Ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de ser independente financeiramente de seu pai, faltava poucos dias para completar dezoito anos.

Enquanto Heero estava perdido em seus pensamentos ouviu um barulho vindo de seu computador indicando que uma nova mensagem de e-mail havia chegado, Heero sempre deixava seu computador ligado para baixar programas na internet, ele nem havia percebido que seu computador estava ligado ate ouvir o bip informando do novo e-mail. Levantou-se e foi ver quem havia lhe mandado este e-mail.

Abriu a pagina da internet e viu que o e-mail era do exercito, estranhou, será que era algo sobre seu pai? Ele abriu o e-mail e o leu. Era um e-mail fazendo propaganda para a convocação de jovens para lutar na guerra contra o Iraque, Heero já havia recebido outros e-mails com o mesmo tema, mas nunca havia dado muita importância a isso. Mas agora esse e-mail parecia muito interessante. Leu o e-mail, cada frase com calma, analisou, ponderou, poderia ser uma saída?

O e-mail convocava jovens para exercer serviços na guerra e em troca oferecia muitas vantagens, realmente convidativas principalmente para um jovem como ele que precisava escapar de onde estava, que precisava de dinheiro, que precisava ser livre das amarras de seu pai.

Heero releu o e-mail principalmente a parte em que ofereciam independência financeira, se ele tivesse dinheiro poderia ir morar com Duo longe daquela cidade, alem do mais poderia tirá-lo daquela lanchonete onde trabalha muito e recebia muito pouco alem de ser cantado por todos os fregueses daquela espelunca. Aquela poderia ser uma alternativa plausível, afinal seu pai também era um militar, e ele não via problema algum nisso.

Heero estava decidido, para ficar com Duo ele enfrentaria todos os infernos do mundo, ate uma guerra se preciso fosse e, assim que ele regressasse, mudaria com Duo daquela cidade, iria para longe, para onde poderia viver em paz.

-

_**Continua...**_

_**-**_

**Cantinho da autora: **

ham!?!?! O que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Ficou tosco... Eu sei o.O ¬¬ ... Vocês devem estar pensando que eu pirei com tanta fic pra terminar e eu ainda posto uma nova ò.ó... Prometo que vou terminar todas...

Eu sei que o primeiro capitulo ta meio curto e meio confuso também, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar. Mandem comentários.

Beijinhos da Asu-chan.


End file.
